OS : Dispute bébé
by allylicity
Summary: Post saison 6 : Felicity déclare ne pas vouloir d'enfant et Oliver s'indigne. (Olicity)


**OS : Dispute bébé.**

 **Post saison 6 : Felicity déclare ne pas vouloir d'enfant et Oliver s'indigne.**

 **Chers lecteurs, me revoici avec un OS autour de notre couple préféré, qui j'espère va vous plaire. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Bonne soirée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Peu après avoir fait retrouver la paix à Star City suite à l'arrestation de Diaz et ses hommes, Oliver, Felicity et William décidèrent de faire un repas de famille avec leurs proches. Théa, Roy, John, Lyla et les parents de Felicity étaient réunis à table.

Le repas était bien avancé et Donna Smoak commença à parler d'un sujet qui fit sourire certains car eux aussi ils aimeraient bien que cela arrive.

 _« Dites-moi que maintenant que le calme est revenu dans cette ville, vous allez mettre en route un_ bébé !

 _\- Maman_! Dit la jeune femme gênée.

Oliver avait failli s'étrangler avec son verre de vin, le rouge lui montant aux joues avant de répondre :

 _\- On n'en a pas encore parlé avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais j'avoue que ça ne serait pas mal dans quelques temps… »_

Felicity resta très silencieuse et changea de conversation très vite, ce qui étonna Oliver. Les autres aussi l'avaient remarqué mais avaient préféré discuter d'autres choses.

Quelques heures plus tard, le couple se retrouvait dans le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Oliver décida d'attaquer ce point du diner.

 _« Ta mère a soulevé un point intéressant plus tôt…_

Felicity souffla, l'air agacé sachant très bien te quoi il était question.

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler Oliver._

 _\- Il va bien le falloir un jour, si tu veux qu'on s'y mette tôt_ , commença à dire l'archer gaiement en embrassant l'épaule de sa femme.

Seulement l'informaticienne se releva d'un coup.

 _\- Notre vie est très bien comme elle est je trouve. William est un enfant génial…_

 _\- Mais tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un enfant qui nous ressemble ?_ demanda l'archer avec des yeux pétillants _. Il aurait ton intelligence et ma force._

 _\- Oliver arrête ça s'il te plait, c'est ridicule !_

Vu le ton qu'avez pris l'It Girl, l'archer perdit le sourire, mais répliqua tout de même avec douceur :

\- _J'ai toujours voulu des enfants, et j'ai hâte qu'on…_

\- JE NE VEUX PAS D'ENFANTS OLIVER ! se mit à hurler Felicity, dont aucun son ne sortit dans les deux minutes suivantes, laissant un Oliver très surpris et assez peiné.

 _\- Ok… je pense que tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée chérie._

 _\- Quoi ?!_ dit une Felicity furieuse. _Mes mots sont clairs : jamais ! »_

Sur ce, Felicity préféra partir dans la chambre d'amis, ne donnant aucunes explications à son mari.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Felicity évita Oliver si bien qu'elle ne le vit qu'au moment de diner. La tension était palpable à table, ce que William remarqua. Le garçon mangea aussi vite qu'il le put et souhaita une bonne nuit au couple, l'air très inquiet.

Oliver ne cessait de dévisager sa femme, ne sachant pas comment aborder le problème.

« _J'aimerais qu'on reparle de notre discussion d'hier Felicity._

La jeune femme lança un regard noir à l'archer avant de dire :

 _\- Le sujet est clos. Je t'ai dit mon opinion dessus._

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Et je suis un peu vexé^^_

Felicity se radoucit.

 _\- Excuse-moi Oliver. Ce sujet a été emmené de façon si brutale hier soir. Tu es un homme adorable et tu ferais un père fantastique…_

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Je dois te résumer toutes les catastrophes qu'on a déjà vécue ?! Le tremblement de terre, Slade et le mirakuru, Ra's Al Ghul, la fusillade avec Darhk où j'ai atterrie en fauteuil, Prometheus qui a tué la mère de William…_

 _\- Ok, ok. J'avoue que ces dernières années n'ont pas été supers… Mais il y a eu de bons moments : notre rencontre, Ivy Town, notre mariage._

La jeune femme croisa ses bras :

 _\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour. Je comprends que le fait d'avoir William t'aies fait développer un désir d'enfant mais ne me mêle pas à ça^^^_

 _\- Tu es ma femme !_ s'exclama un Oliver un peu en colère _. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de plus avec toi._

 _\- Moi aussi mais pas dans ces conditions. »_

Le couple décida d'un commun accord de ne plus évoquer ce sujet blessant autant pour l'un que l'autre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Oliver désirait vraiment agrandir la famille. Il ne voulait pas que William grandisse sans frères et sœurs.

Oliver savait que leur vie faisait que des événements malheureux se produisaient, mais malgré ça, John a bien réussi à devenir papa et à protéger son enfant. Seulement, un événement va le contrarier au lieu de le ravir.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Théa revint avec Roy de sa destruction des puits de Lazare et annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Felicity lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras, très contente pour sa belle-sœur et Roy.

Oliver essaya de faire bonne figure mais lorsque sa sœur lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait s'y mettre avec Felicity, il ne put se résoudre à rester dans la même pièce et sortit prendre l'air. Théa avait remarqué le départ de son frère et était allée lui parler.

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien Ollie ? Rassure-moi, tu ne veux pas tuer Roy ?!_

 _\- Bien sûr que non,_ répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire. _Je suis content de devenir tonton._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il alors ? Je te sens contrarié._

 _\- Tu as toujours su me percer à jour Speedy._

Théa rigola et Oliver se décida à avouer l'objet de son malaise.

 _\- Felicity ne veut pas avoir d'enfants._

Théa ouvrit la bouche d'un air assez atterré.

 _\- Oh ! Tu sais, elle est jeune et…_

 _\- On en a clairement parlé et elle n'en veut pas. A chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, elle se braque et on s'engueule._

La brunette perçut la tristesse et la peine dans la voix d'Oliver et cela la heurta. Elle adorait Felicity, mais pourquoi se priver du bonheur de devenir un jour maman ? Théa commença à poser une question osée à son frère.

 _\- Tu penses que la vie avec Felicity et William peut te suffire, ou tu serais prêt à renoncer à Felicity pour pouvoir fonder ton foyer ?_

Oliver était surpris de cette question et n'arrivait pas à répondre car la question était fondée… Seulement, Théa et lui n'avaient pas vu Felicity étant venu les chercher pour le gâteau. Elle s'éclaircit la voix devant des frères et sœurs assez horrifiés de voir l'informaticienne devant eux.

Felicity baissa les yeux, qui commençaient à vouloir échapper des larmes, et dit calmement :

 _\- On va découper le gâteau si vous avez fini de discuter tous les deux… »_

Oliver voulut s'expliquer mais la blondinette était déjà repartie à l'intérieur en plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Les seuls moments où lui et Théa voulurent se rapprocher suffisamment pour lui parler, Felicity arrivait toujours à trouver une échappatoire.

* * *

Le soir, la fête se terminait tranquillement et Oliver finissait de ramasser les ordures avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il tomba sur sa femme qui faisait son sac.

 _« Felicity que fais-tu ?_

La blondinette ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, continuant sa tâche. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Oliver son maquillage qui avait coulé.

 _\- Je vais partir quelques temps chez ma mère. Je ne peux pas rester ici._

 _\- C'est à cause de ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure quand je discutais avec Théa ?_

La jeune femme referma le sac et se tourna vers son mari.

 _\- Oui. Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas ta lubie de vouloir des enfants…_

 _\- Non mais c'est de mieux en mieux !_ s'emporta Oliver. _Nous sommes mariés Felicity ! Je t'aime et j'ai envie qu'on ait un enfant à nous. Je ne vois pas le souci._

 _\- Notre vie est un vrai chantier !_ hurla Felicity. _On est toujours en danger. Qui voudrait d'un enfant dans de tel cas !_

 _\- William ne s'en plaint pas…_

 _\- Il a perdu sa mère Oliver ! A cause d'un de tes ennemies. Il va devoir vivre avec ça toute sa vie._

L'archer reçut cet argument comme une vraie claque. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

 _\- Vas-t-en._

 _\- Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas…_

 _\- Vas-t-en s'il te plait,_ répéta Oliver, blessé dans son égo _. »_

Felicity ne se fit pas prier et quitta l'appartement en larmes.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard devinrent un mois plus tard et bien sûr, Oliver était assailli de questions par ses amis et sa sœur. Seulement, depuis un mois, l'archer avait très peu de contact par téléphone avec sa femme.

Le soir même de la dispute, le jeune homme avait tenté de s'excuser de la dureté de ses mots. Mais l'It Girl, très éprouvée, n'avait voulu continuer à se battre.

Oliver continuait son combat avec l'équipe et continuait de s'occuper de son fils. Bien sûr, Felicity appelait souvent William mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Donna Smoak essayait de réunir le couple… en vain. Cela la déchirait de voir sa fille et son gendre si malheureux. Ils s'aimaient tellement.

Mais en une matinée, tout changea.

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai… ce n'est pas possible…_ se dit Felicity en contemplant ses trois tests de grossesse positifs.

 _\- Chérie, tu en as pour longtemps dans la salle de bain ?!_ s'écria Donna.

L'informaticienne rassembla ses tests dans un sac et les recouvrit des affaires qu'elle tenait dans la main.

 _\- Oui c'est bon maman. »_

Toute la journée, la blondinette était distraite. Elle travaillait avec Curtis depuis l'appartement de sa mère à Vegas par ordi interposés, mais aujourd'hui, le travail semblait bien loin de ses préoccupations. En fait, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer son téléphone, voulant appeler son mari.

Pourquoi elle tombait enceinte alors qu'elle n'était pas prête ?! Pourtant Oliver et elle avaient fait attention… Devait-elle appeler Oliver ? En fait, que voulait-elle faire ?! Garder l'enfant, ne pas le garder ? L'adoption ? Non, elle ne saurais pas si les parents adoptifs seraient bienveillant… à moins qu'elle hack l'ordinateur de l'agence d'adoption… Et si elle le garde, ça rendra Oliver fou de bonheur… Ok, ok, il fallait d'abord aller voir un médecin.

Felicity attendit une pause dans l'après midi pour prendre rendez vous chez sa gynécologue et le lendemain, cette dernière confirma la grossesse. L'informaticienne était tendue.

« _Tout va bien Felicity ?_ demanda la gynéco.

 _\- Euh oui… enfin non. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le garder ou non._

 _\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes enceinte que de six semaines donc vous avez encore pleins d'options à envisager. Mais en avez-vous parler à votre mari ? Oh à moins que ce ne soit pas lui le père…_

 _\- Bien sûr que c'est Oliver le père !_ s'indigna la belle blonde.

 _\- Toutes mes excuses,_ répondit aussitôt le médecin _. En tout cas je vous conseille de lui en faire part. La communication dans le couple est essentielle dans ces moments importants. »_

Felicity rentra chez sa mère et prit une décision radicale.

* * *

Oliver sortait de la douche pour se préparer à partir en patrouille, lorsqu'il entendit de l'agitation dans le salon.

 _« Pour combien de temps tu es là !?_ demandait un William survolté.

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je discute avec ton père._

L'archer croisa le regard de sa femme. Il resta immobile. William s'éclipsa pour laisser les adultes parler.

 _\- Salut_ , dit timidement la jeune femme très gênée.

 _\- Salut,_ répondit avec douceur Oliver.

\- J _e voulais t'appeler mais je voulais qu'on parle de quelque chose qu'on ne peut régler par téléphone._

 _\- Oh, je vois,_ répondit tristement l'archer, s'attendant au pire.

 _\- Voilà, je … enfin je…_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_

 _\- Je suis enceinte !_

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par cette heureuse nouvelle. Mais il voyait que sa femme n'avait pas l'air très ravie. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je suis si heureux. On va avoir un bébé…_

 _\- Ne t'emballe pas trop. Je suis seulement enceinte de six semaines et il y a pleins d'options à explorer ensemble._

Le jeune homme recula, choqué.

 _\- Des options ?!_

 _\- Ben tu sais, le garder ou pas, l'adoption…_

Les yeux d'Oliver s'assombrirent.

 _\- Attends. En fait, tu ne veux pas le garder ?! Felicity…._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire !_ s'écria la blondinette perdue. _Il y a tellement de choses à voir avant…_

 _\- Mais la vie est comme ça !_ s'emporta l'archer. _Tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance comment va évoluer notre vie. C'est ça qui la rend excitante ! Je suis prêt à faire tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour toi, William et ce bébé, tout tu m'entends ?!_

Felicity baissa les yeux.

 _\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher des années avec toi avec l'arrivée d'un bébé. On mérite un peu de bonheur._

 _\- Une partie de ce bonheur se trouve à l'intérieur de toi. Une partie de toi et moi ! vraiment… je vais patrouiller avec l'équipe. On en discute demain au calme, »_ finit l'archer, très peiné, essayant de contenir sa colère et son incompréhension.

La blondinette vit son mari filer à tout vitesse, la contournant avec tristesse. Elle gagna leur chambre et s'assoupit après avoir pleuré dans la douche.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone de la jeune femme la réveilla. Elle vit le nom de John s'y inscrire. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait encore nuit.

« _John ? ça va ? Je suis rentrée il y a …_

 _\- Felicity c'est Oliver. Il s'est fait tirer dessus. C'est grave._

La voix paniquée de John fit accélérer le cœur de Felicity qui se précipita à l'hôpital de l'A.R.G.U.S. après avoir appelé Raïssa pour garder William qui dormait encore.

 _\- Comment va-t-il ?!_ s'écria-t-elle en arrivant vers John et Lyla.

 _\- Il est toujours au bloc, mais les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes,_ répondit Lyla sur un ton désolé.

L'It Girl s'appuya contre le mur en répétant :

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai… ça ne peut pas arriver… pas maintenant…_

L'attente était interminable et insupportable pour la blondinette qui n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'il se passait. John lui avait expliquer que ce soir, Oliver avait été très distrait et n'avait pas remarqué l'assaillant à temps pour éviter les tirs.

 _\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas_ , dit John.

 _\- C'est de ma faute. Je suis revenue ce soir et on a eu une dispute. Tout est de ma faute John !_

L'informaticienne se laissa aller dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Une heure plus tard les médecins arrivèrent, annonçant à Felicity, John et Lyla qu'Oliver était dans le coma et que s'il ne se réveillait pas dans les prochaines 24h et que ses résultats de labos ne s'étaient pas arrangés d'ici là, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Felicity fut conduite auprès de son mari, branché de partout et surtout à un respirateur. Elle s'avança, tremblante du côté gauche du lit, s'assit sur la seule chaise présente et prit la main du jeune homme.

 _\- Oliver, chéri, c'est Felicity,_ commença l'informaticienne en larmes. _Tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée._

Pour la toute première fois, Felicity porta sa main à ventre. Si Oliver mourait cette nuit, elle n'aurait plus que William et cet enfant à naitre, avec un peu d'Oliver en lui. Les pensées de la jeune femme s'éclaircirent.

 _\- Chéri, je veux ce bébé avec toi. Tu m'entends ?! Tu dois te battre mon amour. Ce bébé doit connaitre son père. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et je veux ce bébé. »_

Seulement, Oliver ne répondait pas, laissant l'It Girl inconsolable.

* * *

(Un an plus tard)

Felicity finissait de souhaiter une bonne nuit à William et alla voir le petit Austin, âgé de presque trois mois. Le bébé gigotait dans son berceau. Il ressemblait tellement à Oliver…

Elle prit son fils et s'installa dans le rocking chair blanc, tout en berçant le bébé.

« _Mon dieu tu es à croquer. Tu ressembles tellement à ton papa…_

 _\- J'espère en bien,_ répondit Oliver qui les rejoignit.

 _\- C'est ton portrait craché._

 _\- Il a tes yeux chérie. »_

Felicity souriait à son mari qui vint l'embrasser tendrement avant de venir tenir la main d'Austin. La jeune femme se remémora que cela faisait un an que l'accident d'Oliver s'était produit. Les choses avaient changé depuis.

Oliver s'était rétablit à son rythme, entouré de ses proches. Puis la petite famille avait décidé de quitter Star City pour un meilleur avenir. Austin était en pleine forme et était très calme. Les parents étaient aux anges et pour rien au monde Felicity ne souhaitait repenser au moment où elle ne se voyait pas être maman.

Elle était plus que comblée aujourd'hui et était impatiente de profiter de chaque jour qu'on lui donnerait.

* * *

 ** _Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de cet OS? :D_**


End file.
